chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
1975 Chawosaurian direct election
<-1898-1899 + 2015-> The Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975 was a major upset realigning election, the last election until 2015, it was noted as the most shocking and powerful election in Chawosaurian History. Communists won in landslide victories all across Chawosauria in response to Christianization, a failed Church-run package of Religious reforms and pieces of legislation converting Chawosauria to Christianity. Timothy Max Roosevelt won a huge landslide, the first monarch to have won a landslide before and after other monarchs. This was the most biggest Election in the History of Chawosauria, Timothy winning a huge margin with a 99.8% of the Popular Vote, the first Monarch to have won a huge margin. Also electing the 1976-2015 Socialist Government reigned by the Communist Coalition and the Democratic Socialist Coalition. The Chawosaurians didn't thought this election was gonna be a landslide, or the hugest margin of the popular vote, because this was actually the first time a Chawosaurian would win this big of a victory. Victoria Belinsky had tried to disqualify Timothy many times with his Anti-Christian Rhetoric and attempts to sweet talk Timothy into get his rhetoric to chill. Many Timothy Supporters condemned this act and Timothy refused. Timothy's realigning election had made it impossible for Conservatives of any kind or any religion to take any power, the only Conservatives who managed to gain some power, Joshua Warlock, Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II, the Bismarckians, and the Orthodox Tsardom. The Legacy of this realigning election is that this election is the most powerful election in the History of Chawosaurian Politics, this election was so powerful, the losers of this election literally developed PTSD from this result, the main loser, Victoria Belinsky, was so effected by this election it isolated her and ended her career for the rest of her life. The effects of this election still effects Chawosauria today. It is Chawosauria's only 20th century election. Background Jonathan Santiago is getting old and he's dying, and he needed a successor to take over. The Chawosaurians started to plan the Chawosaurian Federal Election, 1975, the first Official Democratic-Stabled Election in Chawosaurian History. There were two powerful parties at this point, the British Conservatives, and the Chawallian Communists, and Chawosauria had expanded powerfully under the Imperial Chawallian Army and they were controlling most the election in Timothy's favor and were many allegations to rather or not Chawosauria to allow Christians to vote, British Conservatives said they should, but the Chawosaurian Communists said they shouldn't. There were so many controversial issues, one of them was the Cold War and others were Christianity, Civil Rights, and many others. Chawallian Communist Party* 1975 Timothy.png Timothy was the only candidate to have ran without a running mate, his campaign trial has campaigned many parts of the world and was the largest campaign in Chawosaurian History, and the campaign headquarters was Moscow, USSR, and gained more support than Jonathan Santiago in 1899. Before 1975, the Chawallian Communist Party was winning more seats but were not the majority yet until 1975, they for the first time became the highest majority of the Chawosaurian Nation, winning the majority of House, Senate, Governorships, Local and State Governments, and many others. The Chawosaurians had been impressed by the nationwide victory of the Chawallian Communists. 1975 was the first time in Chawosaurian History, a Communist Party had ever won an election of an overwhelming Capitalist Society. The idea of Communism is that in Political Science, Communism is the social, political, and economic ideology and movement whose ultimate goal is the establishment of the communist society, which is a socioeconomic order structured upon the common ownership of the means of production and the absence of social classes, money, and the state. Communism includes a variety of schools of thought, which broadly include Marxism, anarchism (anarchist communism), and the political ideologies grouped around both. All these share the analysis that the current order of society stems from its economic system, capitalism, that in this system, there are two major social classes: the working class—who must work to survive, and who make up a majority of society—and the capitalist class—a minority who derive profit from employing the working class, through private ownership of the means of production, and that conflict between these two classes will trigger a revolution. The primary element which will enable this transformation, according to this analysis, is the social ownership of the means of production. Conservative Party (United Kingdom) Victoria Belinsky.png The Conservative Party of the United Kingdom is a political party of the United Kingdom, member of the House of Commons and House of Lords, the British Parliament, one of the United Kingdom's most oldest parties, formed in 1834. succeeded the Tories, and it's ideology was and still is Conservatism. Economic Liberalism since Margaret Thatcher, Chawosauria would'if been a Conservative Society with the Conservatives won the 1975 Election, but successfully became a Communist Society as it still is as of 1979. The Idea of Traditional Conservatism is that Traditionalist Conservatism, also known as Traditional Conservatism, Traditionalism, Classical Conservatism and (in the United Kingdom and Canada) Toryism, is a political philosophy emphasizing the need for the principles of natural law and transcendent moral order, tradition, hierarchy and organic unity, agrarianism, classicism and high culture, and the intersecting spheres of loyalty.1 Some traditionalists have embraced the labels "reactionary" and "counterrevolutionary", defying the stigma that has attached to these terms since the Enlightenment. Traditionalism developed throughout the 18th-century Europe (particularly in response to the disorder of the English Civil War and the radicalism of the French Revolution). In the middle of the 20th century, it started to organize itself in earnest as an intellectual and political force. This more modern expression of traditionalist conservatism began among a group of U.S. university professors (labeled the "New Conservatives" by the popular press) who rejected the notions of individualism, liberalism, egalitarianism, modernity, and social progress, promoted cultural and educational renewal,2 and revived interest in the Church, the family, the state, local community, etc. Chawallian Communist Platform The Chawallian Communists ran a campaign based on Anti-Religious Sentiment, Marxist-Leninist Values, Stalinism, Alliance and cooperation with the USSR, Opposition to the United States, Democracy, Theocracy, Social Democracy, Religious Freedom. 1975 Communist Party Platform # Create a Chawosauria that is a Marxist-Leninist Utopia. # Establish a One-Party Socialist State. # Nationalize Military, Education, Housing, Healthcare. # Ban Capitalism. # Establish a State Atheist Government. # Education based on the Communist Manifesto. # Oppose the United States. # Support the Soviet Union. # Oppose the Vietnam War. # Recognize all Communist Nations and Workers. Conservative Party Platform The Chawosaurian Conservatives ran campaigns based on Traditional Conservatism, including Opposition to Abortion, support for a Christian-centered Government, Opposition to the Sexual Revolution including the Gay Rights Movement, Premarital Sex being legal. Opposition to Secularism, Recognition that "Global Atheism" is real, not a hoax. Supporting Capitalism, Evangelicalism. 1975 Conservative Party Platform # Create a Conservative Society for Chawosauria. # Establish a Christian-Right Government. # Opposition to Abortion. # Opposition to Homosexuality. # Opposition to Fornication. # Support for Capitalism. # Support the United States. # Opposition to the Soviet Union. # Support Traditional Family Values. # Pass a Conservative Constitution. Social Democratic Party Platform The Social Democrats have advocated for Environmental Protection, Reduction of Income Inequalities, Establishing a Progressive Society, Medicare for all Single-Payer Healthcare System, Social Justice, Progressive Campaign Finance Laws, Women's Rights, LGBT Rights, Racial Justice. 1975 Social Democratic Party Platform # Support Environmental Protection. # Medicare for all Single Payer Healthcare. # Social Justice: Racial Justice, Women's Rights, LGBT Justice. # Reduce Income Inequalities, Crackdown on Corporate Rule. # Create a more Progressive Society. # A Foreign Policy based on International Law. # Pass Strict Anti-Corporate Campaign Finance Laws. # Pass a Glass-Steagle Act for Chawosauria's Banking System. # Prevent Future Possibility of Corporate Rule. # Pass a Progressive Constitution. General Election Campaigns Timothy ran a Communist Campaign, and Victoria ran a Toriest Campaign, and were both successfully winning votes, but Timothy ran a more Fascist Campaign rather than a Communist Campaign. Timothy's campaigns based on Anti-Religious Sentiment, Marxism-Leninism Atheism, and campaigned for a State-Atheist or a Systemic Atheist Government. Timothy promised for the Persecution of Christians, more than any other religion he promised to persecute, Timothy was more of a demagogue, a politician who controls the minds of his followers and subscribers through Bigotry, Ignorance, and Hate. Timothy has done a good job on controlling the minds of Chawosaurians, the Chawosaurians liked Timothy because he knew what the Chawosaurians were thinking for 70 years. Victoria Belinsky had ran a campaign based on Traditional Conservatism, Christian Values, predominately Judeo-Christian Values, her supporters thought they were the majority of Chawosaurian Society, thinking that Christianity was already the largest religion in Chawosauria, until Election Day, that turned out not tobe true. Landslide Election and Results On December 31, 1975, Timothy Max Roosevelt won a landslide election for the first time in Chawosaurian History, both his supporters and the Christians were shocked, before this shocking and unexpecting day, Chawosauria thought that Christianity was already the Largest Religion in Chawosauria, in 1975, that turned out tobe false, the real dominate religion was and still is Atheism, the Christian New Deal was not really a successful program. Timothy won the Atheist Vote, and Belinsky won the Christian Vote. Timothy has been the powerful voice for the first time in the history of Chawosaurian Atheist History, with the Chawosaurians so unexpected with the results, it was very doubted until the results came out. Chawosauria was highly prepared with the new incoming Monarchy, but the Christians were resisting the results and they refused to accept it, they demanded a recount and the recount fails. Voter Demographics Timothy Max Roosevelt won the biggest results in Chawosaurian History and was bigger than Jonathan Santiago's 1898 results. The Chawosaurians have been uniting races very well. George Windsor may lost by a landslide as well, but he was successful in winning other races. Christianization was such a nightmare for Chawosaurians and Communists appealed to it and came to power. Aftermath and Reactions Chawosauria felt a sense of Unexpect, Shock, but Celebrating while the Christians were shocked and embarrassed, both Christians and Atheists of Chawosauria thought Christianity was already the largest religion in Chawosauria, but the Timothy landslide victory has brought the spark of reality. Proof that the Christian New Deal was failing was right in front of the Christians all along, from 1926 to 1975, the grade averages of students who took Bible Classes was at 0%, meaning a majority of Chawosaurian Students failed Bible Classes with Fs and 0s, that was evidence of the Failure of Christianization but was ignored by Christian Leaders because they don't wanna look like failures in the eyes of both Christ and Society. Mental Disorders triggered by the 1975 Elections Reports of Christian Conservatives, Voters, Campaigners, etc, reported that this election was overwhelmingly devastating, the election triggered PTSD, Sleep Paralysis, Paranoia, Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Antisocial Disorders, Depressive Disorders, and Compulsive hoarding disorder. Many Christian Conservatives were so devastated they committed suicides immediately after Timothy was elected. Legacy The Election was a shocking election as Christian Leaders and Evangelical Leaders witness an embarrassing and upset landslide won by Atheists, this had been shown that the Christian New Deal wasn't working and was not doing enough to Christianize Chawosauria, with failure and the great cry rise among Chawosaurian Evangelical Leaders. Belinsky Family The Belinsky Family was once a Plutocratic Family, a Dynasty with royalty and biblical morals and standards, they were in charge of Christianization, it was they who started the Christian New Deal, began by Garfield Belinsky and Vladimir Belinsky, the founder of the Family. But in 1975, according to Section 978 of Chawosaurian Law, if a family loses an a Landslide Election, the family will lose their Royalty Status and will be declassified as a Dynasty. The Belinsky Family's Leader, Victoria Belinsky lost to the Unknown Roosevelt Family by a Landslide Election and it caused her family to lose their Royalty Status and the Plutocracy of the Belinsky Family was no more and the New Sheriff in town has taken over the Plutocratic Process, the Roosevelts. Revolutionary Effects on Chawosaurian Society The effects of the 1975 Federal Election still effects Chawosauria today, Section 126 is still law of the land of Chawosauria, many of Timothy's Communist Policies are still effective, even those that are actually popular, Timothy expanded Labor Unions, strengthened Corporate Accountability, and Socialism became solidly permanent as if it is the Only Backbone of Chawosauria to stand up with. The Dictatorship of Timothy Max Roosevelt, the Chawosaurian Revolution, the Chawosaurian Civil War, the Timothy Dynasty, the Mhasalkar Decision are all offspring effects of the 1975 Election. 'Comparison ' CFE1975.png 2017 Chawosaurian Special Election.jpg A Huge Difference between Timothy's Election and Timothy II's Election, the father won very unbelievable, and the son lost very unbelievable, Timothy Max Roosevelt and Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, two radically different monarchs birthed and raised in the same country, DKA and Timothy are both radically different individuals, Timothy is Four Decades Older than DKA, Timothy was born in the Pacific Northwest, while DKA was born in the West South Central States, what they both have in common is that: they're both Americans, they're both Native Americans, they're were born unpriviledged because of their ethnic background, they're both have extended sex drives, they're both (as men) have difficulties with women, and both of them are Socialists. Major differences between these two Rulers is that: DKA is a Progressive Social Democrat, and Timothy was a Communist. DKA worships his Native American Faith, while Timothy was an Atheist, but in a Militant direction, DKA is a pacifist towards others while Timothy was extremely militant towards others. See also Chawosaurian Special Election of 2017Category:Critical Election Category:Realigning Election Category:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt